Existing portable DVD players are available in various structures, usually powered in two ways, including AC converted to DC supply or a battery arrangement. Usually, the battery is a specially designed lithium battery or lithium-ion battery, which is costly, uncommon and apt to pollute. Commonly used batteries, including AA or AAA battery or rechargeable batteries, are inexpensive, widely available, and environmentally friendly, but portable DVD players using such batteries are not yet available on the market. Similar electronic products on the market using such batteries are portable CD players. Typically, a portable CD player has a battery compartment at the bottom and sealed with a closure. Such a design makes battery replacement easy but has a number of drawbacks. The compartment closure may get loose (e.g., due to accidental collision or being dropped) and the battery may come out or the closure may easily get damaged and fail to seal the compartment thus creating problems.